


Dawn

by lives_on_chai



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lives_on_chai/pseuds/lives_on_chai
Summary: The minute she wraps her small, pink hand around your pointer finger, you understand something Sator once told you.It was a mistake to bring a child into a world you knew was going to end.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Dawn

You have made your decision. 

It is a decision you will make countless times, and while the outcome will always be the same, it will still be a decision you have to make. 

Knowing what you know. 

He wanted her so badly, and you did too. In your selfishness, you agreed. 

The minute she wraps her small, pink hand around your pointer finger, you understand something Sator once told you. 

It was a mistake to bring a child into a world you knew was going to end. 

It wasn't the whole truth. You were the one to save the world- will be the one to save the world. 

But, in many ways, the world will end. 

Neil has tears in his gray eyes, but he is laughing. 

"Isn't she the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" 

You tuck a string of blonde hair behind his ear and kiss his pale neck. 

"She is. She got it from her daddy." 

Neil rolls his eyes at you. 

"Shut up." He mumbles, but his smile remains. 

The sun is beginning to break over the English hillsid, flooding into the windows of the hospital. 

It is dawn... but you live in a twilight world. Always have, and always will. 

Neil knows this too... but he doesn't yet know of the consequences it will bring. 

You hold on as tight as you can to your husband and daughter, trying to seize the present. 

"I love you so much." 

You start to cry. 

"Oh, dear." 

Neil turns to face you, and hands you the warm little bundle. 

The minute she settles in your arms, she opens her eyes. 

Just like Neil's. 

You cry harder. 

"Hey, miss." You say, a sad smile at your lips. 

Neil wraps his arms around you from behind, resting his head on your shoulder. 

"I was thinking... Arora?" 

"Like borealis?" You ask, wiping your dark brown eyes. 

"Well, kind of," Neil chuckles, "It means dawn. And it's a palindrome." 

He pulls his arms off your waist, and goes to stand in front of you. 

You try to memorize every detail of his face, knowing there will never be enough time with him. 

His square jaw. 

His high cheek bones. 

His gold hair. 

His dark eyebrows. 

His tender smile. 

Neil takes your hand in his, and holds your daughter's hand in the other. 

"Where ever we are, or where ever she is, she will always be Arora. She will bring light." 

You pull him in for a kiss, still being weary of the baby girl in your arms. 

You know so many things about the past and the future. To you, they are one in the same. 

And yet, there are still things that you can change about the future, but not about the past. 

But you know you will always have a piece of him. You will always have her. 

And for this moment only, you have the present. 

"Arora."

**Author's Note:**

> Not my favorite Nolan movie, but its got great fanfic potential!


End file.
